


Godly Blowjobs (I'm Sorry Father)

by ohmwork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is a dirty and sneaky boi okay, Language Barrier, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith sighs and closes his eyes again. His pants are still down and he's flushed and embarrassed. He just got a blowjob from some random guy off the streets of Mexico behind some historic building. He still hasn't found Katie yet. And the Heavenly Father is definitely damning him right now for his sodomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godly Blowjobs (I'm Sorry Father)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, sorry lmao... I saw a prompt thing about going to a foreign country and there being a language barrier but still doing the do in an abandoned church... so i altered it a bit and made some klance shit... Lord please have mercy on my sinful soul... (at least it's not in a church)

Keith knew that this trip to Mexico would be difficult. He doesn't speak a lick of Spanish but his friend, Katie, does. She knows all kinds of languages, and offered to help Keith learn, but it doesn't seem to stick in his head.

However, he also knew it would be beautiful and that is why he came in the first place. Nothing really beats Mexico City in the early morning. The way the sun streaks through the full trees and the glistens off the polished stone in an iridescent mesmerizing ways. He can't help but stare at a tall cathedral as they walk past. How has it lasted so long and managed to maintain its beauty?

Unfortunately, his gazing led him to lose Katie. He can't find her anywhere. Great. He knew something like this would happen. Being stuck in a sticky situation where there was a language barrier is quite possibly the stupidest and scariest thing that could happen. And this is why he had apprehensions in the first place.

Keith doesn't even notice the person in front of him until he runs right into him. "Gah! I'm sorr-"

"Lo siento!" the other man exclaims, looking at Keith. Then he smirks a little and says something else Keith definitely doesn't understand.

"I don't speak Spanish," Keith groans, putting his head in his hands. The more he looks at this man, the more curious he is to know what he's saying, though. He has a face to rival the beauty of the city around him and a smirk that could make panties drop. "Uhm, no habla espagnol?" Keith really doesn't know Spanish and thinks that one sentence proves it. He knows that if Katie were here, she would definitely correct him and apologize for his dumbness.

The man just smiles, grabs Keith's hand and drags him out of view. They stand between two stone buildings that are close to each other, close enough that the two guys are standing a little too near. Keith gulps.

"Lance," the foreign man says, pointing to his chest. His accent is thick and Keith thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever heard.

"Keith," he responds. Lance smiles again and advances toward Keith who starts backing up, not knowing the intentions of the foreign man. "Wh-what are you-" Keith starts to ask before a knee is placed between his legs and his own sigh cuts him off.

_This is so wrong! Some random guy off the street is rubbing into me! I should be running away and looking for Katie!_

However, Keith doesn't stop, scream, or leave. He does the opposite and rolls his hips back. Lance's smile falters for a moment and he leans us head up, looking suddenly panicked, as if he just realized the situation. Keith just grabs his face and kisses him hard, longing and impatience taking over. _Might as well!_

Lance is hesitant at first but soon gets just as into the kiss, rubbing back up and down Keith's thigh, moaning lightly into his mouth. Keith thinks the noises this man is making are extremely sexy but also going to get them caught!

"Lance, shh," Keith murmurs when he moves his mouth down Lance’s neck, his moans changing to whimpers. Keith reaches down and grips the darker boy's ass and he gasps. God his guy is hot; Keith has never experienced someone who is so excited to get off with a stranger. Or someone who has no filter on their mouth and seems not to care if they’re heard. This building could be a church or something and they’re doing such…sacrilegious things against it! What if a nun can hear their dirtiness?

"Keith," Lance moans in his ear, his hips stuttering. The sound rips Keith out of his thoughts and he comes to the realization that this guy, this random guy, just came after only rutting himself against a complete stranger. Before Keith can do or think anything else, Lance is already on his knees, yanking Keith's pants down to his thighs.

"What're you doing?" Keith squeaks without thinking. He knows that Lance doesn't understand but he does look up as if asking for permission. Keith wants to say no. He should say no. However, with Lance's eyes looking at him so wide and expectantly as if he _really_ wants this, Keith can't help but twitch in his hand and give a little nod.

It probably wasn't the best decision, he could contract some weird disease or STI, but man, did it feel good. Lance's tongue works around his length in swirls and imaginary patterns driving Keith crazy. Obviously, he’s no novice when it comes to his kind of stuff and it’s evident in the way his throat relaxes when Lance presses his nose into Keith’s lower stomach. Whatever he doesn't fit in his mouth, he massages in his hands and the best part is probably the eye contact. He holds eye contact and it's so hot.

Keith knows that he won't be able to hold off for very long, especially with the way Lance's cheeks hollow and his lips shine. He’s like a god, the most beautiful god of fucking blowjobs or something. Keith is so close and tries to pull Lance off, but the latter refuses, and sucks even harder. _Fuck_. Keith moans quietly as he releases in Lance's mouth, and he swallows it all with a smile. Man he smiles a lot.

"Wow," Keith mumbles, tipping his head against the wall behind him in a blissful daze. "I know you can't understand me, but that was amazing. You're really good at that and really hot." Keith feels a little less shy knowing they can’t understand each other.

Lance stands up and kisses Keith. "You're quite the looker yourself," he says.

Keith's eyes bug out as his face turns pink. "You speak English?"

"I speak English."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Too busy to talk," Lance purrs and winks.

Keith sighs and closes his eyes again. His pants are still down and he's flushed and embarrassed. He just got a blowjob from some random guy off the streets of Mexico behind some historic building. He still hasn't found Katie yet. And the Heavenly Father is definitely damning him right now for his sodomy.

"Speaking of, were you looking for something?" Lance asks after Keith doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, my friend Katie, we're supposed to be touring together."

"Katie Holt?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"I can't believe this!" Lance laughs. "You’re the Keith I'm supposed to be showing around!"

Keith is slightly annoyed that Katie hired someone else to tour him around, but if it's this Lance guy, he may not mind too much. They were supposed to tour together, but Keith is somewhat dumb when it comes to this kind of stuff. Maybe it's for the better. Maybe he'll get another blowjob out of it.

"Well, then show me around!"


End file.
